My Sunrise In My Darkest Days
by AntRome7
Summary: Ally never thought she would ever see her big sister so sad that she would lock her out. But Ally knows that she has to do what any sister would do and try to make her sister happy again .
1. Chapter 1

Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken.

"She hasn't been out of her room for nine days, Ally." Ted said as they walked past Pesalline's room.

You don't think I don't know that? Ally thought, wishing she said it. But, what Ted said was true, Essie hasn't been out of her room for nine days since Tuesday. She had either Ted or Ally deliver her breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert to her room. And Ally was getting tired of her and her family being shut out.

"What do I do Ted? She doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore, she smells so I know she hasn't taken a shower since Monday, and we don't know if she's really eating her food." Ally said and stopped walking.

"Talk to her, get her therapist to talk to her, get Hater and Peepers together and all three of you talk to her. That's what I would do if I was her sibling or parent." Ted answered and took Ally's hand into his.

"I can't get dad and papa because they're going to Iotune for their 10th anniversary in a hour." Ally told the watchdog, glumly.

"Then you have to, or get her to Athena and get her to talk to Essie, Ally." Ted responded. A smile appeared on Ally's lips and she pulled Ted into a hug.

"Thank you Teddy." Ally thanked.

"Your welcome Ally."

000000000000

Knock Knock.

"Go away."

Knock Knock Knock.

"I said go away."

Ally sighed, this was hopeless. There was no way she was ever getting Essie out of her room like this. Right as she was about to walk away, she felt something rubbing against her left leg. She looked down to see Captain Tim purring away as he nuzzled against her bare leg. Ally smiled and bent down and took the spider creature into her arms. Tim knew the rules, no scratching and licking the girls. A rule that had been in existence ever since Hater and Peepers brought the girls home seven years ago. Ally started to walk away until a idea came to her.

"Hey Tim, can you make a hole in Essie's door for me?" Ally asked.

Tim looked at the girl like she was crazy. Does she know what Hater and Peepers would do to him?

"Please Tim-Tim?" Ally added.

Tim sighed and jumped out of Ally's arms. He approached the door and looked back at Ally so he could hopefully guess the right height of his youngest owner. She looked like she was 4.7 feet tall. Tim got his acid spit ready and sprayed it on the door the exact height he guessed how tall Ally was.

"Good job Tim." Ally told the spider creature and rewarded him with a pat on the head and climbed through the hole.

Ally looked around the room for her big sister and soon found the 10 year old girl on her bed curled up with her blanket. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in the days she's been in her room. Essie looked up to see her baby sister getting onto her bed. She tried to push Ally away, but Ally didn't budge. Instead, she climbed over to Essie's left and wrapped her arms around slowly Essie did the same.

"You're getting in the shower later." Ally told the older, sternly.

"But."

"No buts Pesalline Jessica Marie Francesca Peepers." Ally said.

A small smile appears on Essie and she turns around to and pulls her sister closer so her head is under hers. Ally giggles as she feels Essie kiss the top of her head.

"My Essie." Ally said.

"My Ally, my precious baby sister." Essie repeated and added a little of her own words in there.

Ally yawns and clings to her sister as she closed her eyes. Essie yawns too and she clings right back to the younger. And finally for nine days, she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower lasted an hour and 49 minutes, but at least Essie smelled better, she smelt like peppermints. Ally stood out behind the bathroom and waited for her big sister to be done so they could go get some breakfast.

"Can we go in my bedroom to eat?" Essie asked her sister as they walked to the stairs.

"Nope, we're going to eat with the others." Ally responded.

She expected some protest to come from Essie, but none came. Once they got downstairs, all the watchdogs stopped and stared at the two girls. A single glance over at Essie made Ally realize she wasn't alright with everyone staring at her. Ally reached over and took Essie's left hand into her right and she kept Essie behind her once they got to the bottom. _Did any of the watchdogs do or say anything that made Essie upset and that's why she hid in her room? Did she tell daddy and papa, or do they don't know too?_ Ally thought as she glared at every single watchdog. If they did or say anything to her big sister, Ally would make sure that they would never let them hear the end of it.

Ally lead Essie to their papa's chair and pulled it back so Essie could sit down. Ally then pressed a kiss to the left side of her head and pulled away releasing their hands from each other.

"I'll be back Essie." Ally told Essie and walked to the left of the room where the kitchen was.

"Good morning Ally!" One of the chefs, Carl, greeted once he spotted the young black haired girl.

"Morning Carl." Ally greeted back.

Ally passed a few more chefs until she found the cereal cabinet. And to her disappointment, it was empty. She turned around to see if any of the chefs had any of the boxes for some reason, but once again she found no cereal boxes. Carl looked away from the pancakes he was making for Ted to see Ally slamming the cabinet doors and storming out back in the dining room.

"Did you find anything?" Carl heard Essie ask.

"No! We're all out!" Ally snapped.

Carl was surprised to see Essie was out of her room. The last time he had seen her had been days ago. Despite being short, he could still hear the sniffles from the oldest of the two sisters. Carl watched Ally quickly get out of her seat and reach over and grab Essie's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sissy's sorry! I'm so sorry Essie!" Ally apologized.

Carl was about to walk over to the two sisters and try to help, but was soon stopped by Elliot and Chucky. The two dragged Carl back into the kitchen door and they walked until all three of them were far away from the kitchen doors.

"What's going on? First Essie shuts herself in her bedroom and th-"

"She's just going through a rough time Carl." Chucky cut Carl off.

"But why? She was so happy the day before she shut us out for nine days." Carl responded, a little too loudly for what Elliot and Chucky wanted it to be. Elliot looked over at Chucky, then back to Carl.

"Just let Ally try to help her. She's family." Elliot said.

"We're her family too!" Carl objected.

"Carl we're just her friends. Hater and Peepers are her parents, they're her family. Ally is too. So just let it be a family thing." Chucky said.

The two walked away leaving a angry Carl behind. _We are her family! So what we're not the people who became her fathers, Wander and Sylvia are her and Ally's friends and they call them their aunt and uncle! _Carl thought. He heard the two chairs being pushed back and footsteps were heard until they disappeared into the hallway that lead to the living room. He turned back to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a pan and everything he needed to make a pancake. He could help, he was going to make Essie feel better, he was going to prove Elliot and Chucky wrong. And it was going to start with making her favorite type of pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally quickly realized that she had basically moved up to the big sister position, and she hated it. She was the little sister, the baby sister of Essie by three years. Not the big sister of Essie. She looked at the older girl who she was laying on. Belly against belly and Essie giving her sibling cuddles, snuggles, and even a few kisses.

"Ally…My Ally…" Essie mumbled.

"Shh, I'm here Pesalline, Ally's here." Ally cooed reassuringly.

Essie let out a few whimpers and started to shiver. A kiss to her cheek was what calmed her down and smile. But that smile wasn't shared with Ally. _Why can't she smile more when she's awake? Why? Why? Why is she sad?_ Ally thought. A new whimper from her big sister is heard and Ally realized that she was holding Essie too tight. Green eyes opened and they found Ally's red and green eyes.

"Ally?" Essie asked.

Her sister's head is quickly buried under her head and sobs soon escaped her lips. Essie holds onto her and she sits up while keeping Ally's head under hers.

"Ally, what's wrong sweetheart?" Essie asked.

"I…I…" Ally tried, but soon went back to sobbing.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Essie asks again.

"I hurt you sissy! I hurt you! I got angry at myself because I can't figure out why you're sad." Ally answered. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Essie's heart broke even more at the sight of her baby sister crying. Ally didn't hurt Essie, Essie hurt Ally. She hurt her baby sister, something she promised that she would never do shortly after Ally was born.

"Allyayah, look at me." No movement is made from the younger and shorter child. "Sweetheart look at sissy, please." Essie pleaded and Ally did just that.

"You didn't hurt me." Essie told Ally.

"But you were whispering sissy! I heard it!" Ally objected.

Ally feels her head being suddenly moved. Both sister's foreheads are pressed against each other and they're staring into each other's eyes.

"Allyayah Francesca Peepers, you listen to me and you listen to me right now." Essie said, her voice stern and losing the soft and comforting voice from earlier. A voice that Ally liked to call her "Mom voice."

"You did not hurt me, I'm fine." Essie said. "Now, I want you to repeat that."

"I didn't hurt you."

"Again."

"I didn't hurt you."

"Again."

"I didn't hurt you." Ally tears up even more and she slumps to Essie's chest.

"I didn't hurt you, I didn't hurt you, I didn't hurt you, I didn't hurt you!"

More sobs leave the youngest of the two. Essie lets her own tears fall and they mix with Ally's. Ally's head is lifted back up so she can look at Essie once again. And for the first time today, Essie smiled. She smiled because she let her baby sister not blame herself. Essie lays back down on her back and their bellies are back against each other.

"I love you, Essie." Ally tells her big sister with a yawn following soon after.

"Love ya too, baby sis." Essie tells her back and yawns too.

After a few minutes of cuddling and snuggling each other, both girls fall asleep. Neither of them realizing a certain spider that belonged to their papa owned had made Ally's back his bed for his afternoon nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Mine belongs to The Walt Disney Company, Bette Midler, Frank Churchill, and Ned Washington.**

Ally hummed happily as she was cradled and cuddled in her big sister's arms. The two sisters had just found out that Hater and Peepers were coming home today and Ally was the most excited to show their fathers that she managed to get Essie out of her room. But, she still had no clue why Essie had shut herself in her room in the first place. And Ally didn't want to think about that right now.

"Essie?" Ally asked.

"What is it?" Essie asked back.

"Can you sing me that song?" Ally asked.

Essie tilted her head to the side, there was a lot of songs that she sung to Ally. It was then when she heard Ally hum a little bit when Essie realized what song her little sister wanted her to sing.

"Ok, fine." Essie sighed. And with that, she started to sing one of her baby sister's songs.

_Baby Mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._

Ally smiled once she felt a pair of lips press against her forehead, then her nose, and lastly her cheek. Movement from below the couch could be felt and when they looked down, they saw Captain Tim coming out carrying one of Hater's socks. The spider jumped up onto the couch and crawled onto Ally's stomach who gladly wrapped her arms around Tim as he continued to play with the sock.

_Little one, when you play, play no heed to what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine._

The door opened and in came Carl. He nervously messed with his apron as he approached the two girls. Ally spotted him before Essie and motioned for the watchdog to join them and he did sitting next to Tim.

_If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

The living room door opened again and even more watchdogs came in. _Geez! Is Pesalline singing that loud?_ Ally wondered as some climbed onto the couch and the rest sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"I think we're gonna have to go somewhere else if everyone else is coming, big sis." Ally said and received a chuckle from her big sister.

"Maybe, we'll see." Essie added on to her response and returned to her singing.

_From your hair down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine._

* * *

Singing, that's the last thing Peepers expected to hear as he walked through the halls. Hater followed right behind his husband as they got closer to the living room where the singing got louder and more clearer to both of them on what the words were.

_If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

Peepers made sure that he made it clear to Hater that they didn't want to interrupt Essie from singing once they found out it was her who was the one that was singing. They walked over to see both of their girls and all the watchdogs on the couch or on the floor. Well, to Hater they were all here, but Peepers knew that Elliot and Chucky were absent. Peepers started to think of a way to get the girls without waking Ally or anybody up while Hater pick a pile of watchdogs up on the floor and moved them on the floor right below Ally and laid on the floor right next to Essie. Essie looks at them with a big smile and she gets ready to sing the end of the song for the 20th time once she saw her dad climb onto her papa's belly.

_From your hair down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows._

Essie looks at her fathers join in the song that they taught her seven years ago. It wasn't just her song to sing with Ally, it was also their song.

_But, you are so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Essie yawns and closes her eyes. Even with her eyes closed, the 10 year old still felt two hands grab onto hers.

"Baby of mine." Is the last thing Essie hears before sleep overtakes her.


	5. Epilogue

"Hey Essie?" Ally asked.

"What is it?" Essie asked back.

"You never told me or anyone else why you locked yourself away in your room." Ally answered.

Essie quickly looked away from her sister, but Ally made her look right back at her. Essie's breathing started to pick up the pace and she tried to walk away, but Ally took Essie's hands into hers.

"Sissy?" Ally asked and Essie sighed.

"I've just always thought of myself as a burden. I thought that I was slowing you and everyone else down." Essie answered.

"Pesalline, you're not a bur-"

"But, you made me not feel that way." Essie cut her baby sister off. "Allyayah you let me comfort you, you let me sing to you, you let me know that I have a job." She continued.

"And what's that?" Ally asked just wanting to hear her big sister say it.

"To be your big sister." Essie responded. "Ally, you're like the sunrise while I was stuck in my darkest days."

Ally started to tear up a little and idmedently hugged her older sister. Essie hugged Ally right back and cover Ally's forehead with kisses earning a giggle from the younger. The sisters nuzzled their foreheads together and kept them touching each other.

"I love you." Essie said.

"I love you too." Ally repeated.

Essie picked Ally up and Ally wrapped her legs around the older girl's waist. They turned to the window to see the sun was shining its light into Essie's room. Essie turned her head back to Ally and fixed her grip on her little sister. Essie buried her nose into Ally's black hair and breathed in the sweet scent. _My little sunrise. _


End file.
